Same Old Really
by Britty313
Summary: As always, I suck at summaries. But this is just a Family Au of Feliciano and Alfred and their son Jett. I dunno, it's not much really. It's a idea I got from one of my Rps. Though I do hope you guys enjoy it. Rated M for a reason, dont like, dont read. Simple. But if you do read, be prepared for anything. Enjoy reading!


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I havent wrote much lately. With finals and all it's pretty hard for me to think of things to write. Not only that but I have been running out of a few ideas here and there. I've also have been going to see my Doctor and all. I'm just having a lot going on right now. But thankfully I have summer vacation now so I should be able to write more as well as hopefully think of more ideas to write about. Anyway, I do hope you all are doing well also with everything happening.**

** I hope you guys enjoy reading this and thank you!**

* * *

Feliciano sighed as he sat in the living room of his and his lover's small apartment. It wasnt much, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, kitchen, and small dining room. Though it was small, it still had a good price and with his lover working, they were able to keep up with the rent and possibly even get a bigger house for the future.

Smiling to himself, the young Italian looked around the small living room, the television on some random channel that the Italian really wasnt interested in. He let his thoughts entertain him for a while as he sat on the couch before he soon heard a small cry. It was their son, Jett. Feliciano and Alfred, his lover recently adopted this cute little boy.

He had bright blue eyes, dark brown hair and possibly the best attitude ever. Though he was very shy, he was also very loud and a trouble maker. He also had a things for sweets, begging his two dads for cake or even brownies or cookies. Of course they would give him a few here and there, but sometimes they couldnt. But besides the sweet, the boy was also very fun to be around. He was very energetic, always wanting to play outside or even in the park they lived near that was right across the street from their apartment complex.

Getting up from the couch, the young Italian made his way to Jett's room, seeing the boy crying as he laid in his bed. Frowning, Feliciano rushed over to him, picking the boy up and holding him close as he wiped his tears away.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked in a calm voice, wiping his son's tears away as Jett sniffled and whimpered. The boy then curled up in his fathers arms, hiding his face in the other's shoulder as he whimpered and closed his eyes.

"I-I had a bad d-dream." He said softly, his voice just a whisper as he whimpered again and shivered.

Feliciano frowned more, holding his son close as he cooed softly to him. "It's gonna be okay, it was just a dream okay?" He said in a soothing voice, rubbing Jett's back slowly as if trying to calm the boy. Moving, he stood up from the bed and walked out of the other's room. He then walked back into the living room, turning the Tv off before he went to the armchair that was near the couch and sat down in it.

With Jett still in his arms, he slowly started to rock him, holding him close as he did so and sung a soft lullaby in Italian for him. It seemed to always calm the boy and even put him to sleep. It wasnt the first time Feliciano or even Alfred had to do this. Jett seemed to have a lot of nightmares at times, though he was soon getting used to not sleeping in his bed. He could find ways to climb in his parents bed and sleep with them. THey didn't mind but they knew he soon had to start sleeping in his own bed. He was starting pre school soon and they were still trying to get him to speak prefect english since he knew mostly only Italian.

Cooing softly still to the young boy, Feliciano closed his eyes and held him close, the rocking putting him to sleep almost. As time passed, Jett soon fell asleep again, Feliciano smiled and sighing softly when he heard the soft breathing coming from his son. He stayed in the armchair though, not wanting to risk waking him up as he glanced at the watch on his arm.

"He should be home any minute..." He whispered to himself, glancing at the door and smiling some as he heard the sound of someone walking near their door. After a few minutes the door soon opened up, reveling his American lover smiling brightly. Giggling, Feliciano put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet as he pointed to their sleeping son, his head resting on Feliciano's shoulder.

Standing there for a minute, Alfred soon blinked and then nodded, shutting the door quietly as he put his things away and then walked over to where Feliciano and Jett was. Kissing his lover's cheek, he then looked at Jett and smiled lovingly.

"Aww, such an angel. Do you want me to put him to bed for you? I know you're probably tired." He asked softly, the Italian nodding and moving some to hand Jett to Alfred. Jett moved slightly, whimpering in his sleep before he gripped his other farther tightly, burying his face in his shoulder as he remained asleep. Alfred smiled at his son and kissed his forehead, quietly going off to put their son to bed.

Feliciano watched the other two quietly from the armchair he was sitting in before he stood up. Stretching, he sighed heavily and walked off to his and Alfred's bedroom, changing into his night clothes that were just a t-shirt and some sweats. Putting his dirty clothes in the washer, he added a few other clothes that needed to be washed before he added some soap and started a load of laundry.

After that, he quietly headed back to their bedroom, pulling back the blankets and crawling in. Laying his head down on the pillow, he pulled the warm blankets close and cuddled to them, curling up some as he closed his eyes and relaxed. After a while though he soon felt warm but strong hands wrap around him from behind, giggling softly as he was pulled close to Alfred's chest.

"How was your day?" The American asked softly, pressing soft kisses to Feliciano's neck as he rubbed the other's stomach slowly, knowing it would relax the Italian.

"Mmm, it was okay... same old really." He whispered, purring softly at the kisses on his neck and the rubbing on his stomach. With his muscles relaxing, he laid there quietly before he moved. Turning over so he was facing Alfred, he laid his head on the other's chest and pulled him close before he sighed and smiled.

"What about you?" He asked, moving to look up at Alfred who gave him a happy smile, his blue eyes sparkling in the darkness that was in the bedroom. Wrapping his arms around Feliciano, he kept his close before he nuzzled him lovingly and pressed a kiss to the Italian's forehead.

"It was okay, I suppose. I mostly spent my day running around the office, my boss yelling at me like he always does. Nothing really new." He said softly, chuckling as he did so before he smiled again. The Italian giggled softly at the other's reply, shaking his head as he leaned up to kiss his lover gently before he nuzzled his nose in the American's cheek.

"Well, at least you had a decent day. I mostly just cleaned around, taking care of Jett at times and even took him out shopping. He enjoyed that. Though he sure did want a lot." He said softly, smiling as he shook his head. Alfred chuckled softly again and smiled lovingly down at him.

"Ah, well you know how he is. But that's good, he seems to love getting out." He said softly as his lover nodded in agreement. Moving his hands, he slowly rubbed Feliciano's sides, moving to kiss his lover's cheek as Feliciano shivered. He only chuckled slightly before he continued, rubbing his lover's sides still as he moved his lips to kiss the other's neck slowly.

"Mmm... looks like someone isnt tired..." The Italian mumbled softly, smiling some as his breath hitched from the kiss to his neck. Blushing darkly, he moved to press against Alfred some, his hands moving to rub the other's chest slowly as he closed his eyes. Alfred only smirked at the other's comment, continuing to kiss the other's neck still before he soon started sucking on what he knew was the Italian's sweet spot.

And he was right, the Italian moaning softly as he felt him suck and gripped his lover's shirt tightly as he arched his back some. The Italian then mumbled softly, moving to give Alfred more room on his neck as his hands soon moved to tug at Alfred's shirt.

"Egaer are we?" Alfred mumbled against the Italian's neck, Feliciano flushing darkly before he gave Alfred a playful shove before he rolled his eyes.

"H-Hey! You s-started it!" He said nervously, the American only chuckling at the sight of the Italian before he shook his head. Pulling away for a minute, he removed his shirt and tossed it somewhere in the room. He then pulled his lover close and did the same, tossing his shirt somewhere in the room before he moved to push the other down on the bed. Straddling his hips, he smiled down at Feliciano whose face was flushed darkly, his curl turning into a cute heart as his brown eyes sparkled.

"Mmm, cute." Alfred whispered, knowing Feliciano would hear him before he leaned down to kiss him gently. Pulling him close by his hips, the American continued to kiss him gently as Feliciano moaned softly against the kiss. Moving his hand, Feliciano then cupped his lover's cheek, kissing him gntly back as he purred softly against the kiss.

Though after a while he soon flushed when he felt Alfred's tongue press against his bottom lip, asking him for entrance. The Italian then slowly opened his mouth some for Alfred, shivering when he felt his lover's warm tongue slide into his mouth and explore. Tasting around, Alfred took samples time from time, exploring all he could of his lover's mouth before he moved his tongue ro rub against the Italian, a soft grunt coming from him while a moan escaped the Italian's mouth.

Tangling their tongues together, soft moans and whimpers floated around the quiet room as their hands traveled around each other's body. Soon though the two were soon bare, their clothes tossed around the room somewhere and their bodies tangled together into a loving embrace.

Panting heavily, Feliciano pressed softly kisses around Alfred's neck, Alfred shivering before he sighed softly and smiled at the Italian. His hands still on the Italian's hips, he rubbed circles slowly as he moved his neck time from time to give his lover more room for kisses. When the Italian was done, he pulled away slightly before he moved to kiss Alfred gently, his hands moving to the other's back as he rubbed circles in a gentle way along his spine.

Kissing his lover gently back, Alfred moved his hand lower down the other's body, his index finger soon pressing against the other's entrance. Feeling a shiver come from the Italian, he used his other hand to gently stroke the other's hip, wanting the other to not be tense and relax instead.

"Shh, I'll be gentle." He whispered against their kiss, soon pulling away gently to kiss around the other's neck instead. Feliciano nodded only a little, shivering from the kiss before he cooed slightly and tried his best to relax himself. Soon after he calmed down, he winced when he felt the first finger go into him. It was a slow process though, Alfred slowly thrusting the finger in and out of the other, soon adding other's when the Italian got used to it.

Stretching him gently, Alfred when started to leave marks around the other's neck, some on his shoulder and even some on the other's chest. Feliciano tried to get his lover though to leave them where their son wouldn't see them, not wanting the curious boy to ask what they were. Alfred obeyed though, leaving them low enough to where the Italian could simply cover them with a shirt.

After Alfred thought the Italian was stretched good enough, he gently pulled his fingers out. With the Italian whimpering from suddenly feeling so empty, Alfred chuckled softly as he pulled away to reach over to their night stand. Pulling out a small thing of lube, he sat up and smirked slightly down at the Italian before he put some on his own hand and started to spread it along his member.

Looking away shyly, Feliciano flushed darkly as he waited patiently for his lover to prepare himself. It wasnt long though, the American soon putting the lube away before he pulled his lover close and pressed kisses along his face. Pressing himself to the Italian's entrance, he waited till the other was ready to slowly push himself inside. With his eyes closed tightly, Feliciano whimpered as he felt the other enter him, gripping Alfred's back tightly and digging his nails gently into the other's back as he waited.

"M-Move..." He whispered softly as some time passed, the American nodding some as he grunted and then slowly started off a small pace. They were slow at first, both trying to find a good rhythm to go with as both moaned and whimpered. Soon they were able to though, Alfred soon gripping the Italian's hips tighter as he went faster.

With a loud moan, Feliciano rolled his hips slowly with the other's as he moved with him, his grip on the other never leaving as he buried his face in Alfred's shoulder. With the bed creaking underneath them and the room filling with loud moans of each other's name, the two continued to go faster, the Italian soon crying out as he felt Alfred brush against his sweet spot.

Knowing what he brushed against, Alfred pulled back and then thrusted hard back in, hitting the other's sweet spot right on and smiled slightly when he felt a loud cry come from the Italian. Continuing with what he was doing, he continued to hit his lover's prostate, knowing both him and Feliciano were getting close. Moving his hands from the other's hips, he began to pump the Italian's member, pumping him right in time with his trust.

After a while, Feliciano soon cried out as he climaxed, his hot seed shooting out on both his and Alfred's chest. It took only a few more thrust for Alfred to do the same, his seed shooting into the Italian and some of his seed dripping out of the Italian. With both panting heavily, Feliciano shivered with pleasure as he whimpered his lover's name lovingly. Keeping his tight grip on the American, he waited a few minutes before he grunted when he pulled out of him. collapsing down on the bed, he continued to pant heavily as he closed his eyes, he curl turning into a heart again as he trembled.

With his hair sticking to his forehead and some sweat rolling down his chest and the rest of his body, he smiling weakly as he felt Alfred roll over on the bed to lay beside him and pull him close. Moving, he nuzzled his face in Alfred's warm chest as they both tried to get their breathing normal.

"T-Ti amo..." The Italian whispered in the crook of Alfred's neck. The American smiled lovingly, moving to kiss his lover's curl who moaned softly at the touch.

"I love you too..." He whispered back, nuzzling his lover as he moved his hand to hold the other's. As they laid there for a while, Alfred intertwined his fingers with the Italian slowly, looking down to watch their fingers before he smiled at the sparkling ring on Feliciano's ring finger. Blushing, he moved to bring the hand up to his lips and kissed each finger, kissing the ring before he squeezed his hand gently and smiled at Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled shyly at the other as he watched him, looking away shyly after a while and soon giggle softly before he pulled the other down for a soft kiss. They kissed for a while before they both slowly pulled away, looking into each other's sparkling eyes before Feliciano smiled again and giggled. Alfred chuckled at him before he pulled the other against his chest, closing his eyes as he rubbed the other's back slowly. Feliciano tucked his head under the other's chin and closed his eyes also, the both of them soon falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Woo that took a while vov I'm tired now. Heh, but anyway. This was actually from one of my Rp's I dunno, I wanted to write a story about it since I love this paring so much. It's so cute. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always welcomed. Let me know if you want me to write some more. It would really help me a lot. I'm sadly running out of ideas and I would lover for some! I hope you guys have a good day/night and I'll talk with you later!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
